incredible_years_teacher_aotearoafandomcom-20200214-history
Pathway to Accreditation
Certified/accredited Incredible Years® Mentors and trainers have authorised over 200 certified Group Leaders internationally. Certification, or accreditation, is a highly valued process and is highly recommended. It offers: * Ongoing peer review * Mentor or trainer consultation, supervision and support * Recognition that the Group Leader is delivering the programme with fidelity * Opportunity to become eligible for Peer Coach roles and other training opportunities, when nominated * The ability for an agency to build their professional capacity to provide ongoing training and support Certification in Incredible Years® Programs The certification/accreditation process is considered to be of value for many reasons: * It maximizes the quality of group leader performance and program delivery fidelity. It is believed that certified leaders implementing the full program will achieve results similar to those in the published literature. * It is considered part of the training process as the leader will receive feedback from accredited coaches and mentors on his/her group leadership ability. * Group Leader certification grants listing as a Certified Group Leader with our center. Incredible Years® will promote Certified Group Leaders for potential employment as a leader of groups. * Certified leaders will be invited to Incredible Years® workshops that update our program materials and provide a forum for sharing ideas and developing a support network with other group leaders. * Certification grants eligibility for an invitation to continue training to become an Incredible Years®Certified Peer Coach and/or Mentor of group leaders in selected programs.http://www.incredibleyears.com/certification-gl/ http://www.incredibleyears.com/wp-content/uploads/roadmap_certification1.jpg Incredible Years® Certification Road Map. Click on the image above for a link to the PDF on the Incredible Years'® 'Website. Group Leader Accreditation Pathway This material is taken from the Incredible Years Teacher Guidelines to show the New Zealand pathway to accreditation. THE INCREDIBLE YEARS GROUP LEADER PATHWAY Goal setting and reflection on practice are integral to the professional learning and career paths of all Incredible Years practitioners. Incredible Years has developed a pathway for group leaders that sets out progressive levels of expertise and provides a system of accreditation that reflects its practices and standards for programme delivery. Click here to view the Group Leader Pathway to Mentor flowchart! The pathway is self-sustaining, in that group leaders who have progressed along the pathway are able to provide supervision, peer coaching, and training to new group leaders. * Group leaders take part in a range of supervision activities (see Section 6.4 below). After a group leader has delivered two complete programmes, the data generated through supervision is used to meet the requirements for group leader accreditation. * A peer coach in training is able to provide peer coaching to pairs of group leaders and support them to achieve accreditation. * An accredited and specially trained peer coach is also able to assist in leading a group leader accreditation workshop. * A mentor in training takes an active role in training new group leaders and facilitating * consultation days, where they work alongside a fully trained mentor. * Mentors lead accreditation workshops and consultation days and provide training for new group leaders, together with a peer coach.http://pb4l.tki.org.nz/Incredible-Years-Teacher Group Leader Accreditation Checklist The guidelines were published by Ministry of Education in 2016 and the document is also available through the PB4L website. The guidelines provide practical information to help group leaders from the Ministry of Education (Ministry), the Resource Teacher: Learning and Behaviour (RTLB) service, and the Ministry’s contracted partners to deliver the Incredible Years Teacher Programme. They are also intended for use by managers and other administrators who support group leaders in their work. The guidelines cover the details of delivery from the moment group leaders first engage with schools and centres through to the final period of follow-up and reflection. They also set out the Ministry’s expectations about supervision and the pathway to group leader accreditation.http://pb4l.tki.org.nz/Incredible-Years-Teacher Maintaining Accreditation Group Leaders are advised to do at least one programme every 18 months to maintain accreditation and IY fidelity. This expectation was developed in discussions with Carolyn Webster-Stratton. References Category:Accreditation Category:Group leaders Category:Certification Category:Professional development